Devin K. Grayson
Devin Kalile Grayson (birth name unknownComics Should Be Good) is an American writer of comic books and novels. Titles that she has written include Gotham Knights, The Titans, the Vertigo series USER, and Nightwing. Her work on Gotham Knights made her the first woman to serve as the regular writer for a Batman title. Life Grayson was born in New Haven, Connecticut and raised in Northern California. Her early ambition was to be an actress; she studied at the Berkeley Shakespeare Festival and attended the San Francisco School of the Arts, but while in community college she decided to become a writer instead, and subsequently transferred to Bard College in upstate New York. Her interest in comics was kindled when she happened to see an episode of Batman: The Animated Series on television. Her first comic book script to see print was "Like Riding a Bike", a 10-page short that appeared in The Batman Chronicles in 1997. In 2005, she wrote a creator-owned mini-series for DC's Wildstorm label entitled Matador with artist Brian Stelfreeze. She finished a five-year run on Nightwing in 2005. Her run on the series was controversial, especially after a storyline in which a female character sexually assaulted Nightwing. She is openly bisexual, and her work has been frequently praised in the gay press. USER was nominated for the GLAAD Outstanding Comic Book award in 2001 and she has been interviewed in The Advocate and Curve. Her work was nominated for the Comics Buyer's Guide ''Award for Favorite Writer in 1999 and 2000. Grayson has Type I Diabetes. She lives with a service dog and is the Director of Communications for Dogs for Diabetics.Prism Comics profile Bibliography DC Comics *''Arsenal ''#1-4 *''Batman ''#564, 574, Annual #22 *''Batman 80 Page Giant ''#1 *''The Batman Chronicles ''#7, 9, 12, 18, 20 *''Batman: Gotham City Secret Files ''#1 *''Batman: Gotham Knights ''#1-32 *''Batman/Joker: Switch *''Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #116, #177-178 *''Batman Plus Arsenal ''#1 *''Batman Secret Files and Origins ''#1 *''Batman Villains: Secret Files & Origins ''#1 *''Catwoman ''#54-71, Annual #4 *''DCU Holiday Bash ''II, III *''Detective Comics ''#731, 741 *''Justice League America ''#32 (co-written with Mark Waid) *''JLA/Titans #1-#3 *''Nightwing #53, 71-100, 108-117, Annual #1 *''Nightwing/Huntress #1-4 *''Nightwing Secret Files #1 *''Relative Heroes ''#1-6 *''Shadow of the Bat ''#84, 92, 94 *''Superman Adventures ''#18 *''The Titans ''#1 - 12, 15-16 *''The Titans #13, 17-20 (co-written with Jay Faerber) *''The Titans'' #14 (co-written with Brian K. Vaughan) *''The Titans Secret Files #1 *''Year One: Batman/Ra's Al Ghul (#1-2) DC Comics \ Vertigo Comics *''User #1 - 3 DC Comics \ Wildstorm *''Everquest: Transformation *''Matador #1 - 6 Marvel Comics *''Black Widow ''Vol. 1 #1-3 (1999) *''Black Widow: Break Down ''#1-3 (co-written with Greg Rucka, 2001) *''Ghost Rider (Marvel Knights) #1-6 2001 *''X-Men: Evolution #1-8 (2001-2002) Novels *Smallville: City (Published by Aspect) *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (Published by Aspect) *DC Universe: Inheritance (Published by Warner Books) Notes External links * Official website * Biography Category:American comics writers Category:Bisexual writers from the United States Category:Living people Category:Women in comics Category:Year of birth missing